Dare
by wearenotgods
Summary: It's not a competition but Caroline's the better friend. Femslash. Caroline/Bonnie; Caroline/Tyler; Caroline/Bonnie/Tyler


**Title: **Dare

**Rating:** Mature

**Pairing:** Bonnie/Caroline, Caroline/Tyler, Caroline/Tyler/Bonnie

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the _The Vampire Diaries_ series, with which I am not affiliated in any way.

**Warnings: **Sexual Situations, Adult language

* * *

><p>Known fact: Bonnie Bennett was her best friend. She always had been. Always would be. Sometimes she'd pretend she was Bonnie's best friend too, and as much as she was sure Elena took that spot, she'd learned to take it in stride. Caroline was a good friend. Despite being neurotic and jealous and a freaking vampire, she knew how to do that.<p>

There were times that her friends left her out of the loop. Times she imagined them saying mean things about her behind her back (she didn't need proof, _she just knew_), but she also knew how to push everything aside and be there for them if they needed it. Let's face it, Elena couldn't always do that, _you know while she's wading knee deep in Salvatore shit_, and Caroline had to pick up the slack.

Elena tried, she got that horrible things happened to her, the girl was a tragedy magnet, but Caroline was better at it. Not that she needed to one up the oldest Gilbert on anything, even thought it felt nice, she knew how to be there for Bonnie.

She'd helped Bonnie through boys, and bad haircuts. Showed her how to hide hickies. Was always the first person to call her on her birthday. Caroline can't forget that she owes Bonnie her life, death, or unlife,_ whatever_. She loves her. An even though Bonnie was being a super bitch when she was turned, like it wasn't partially her doing (but she did kill that guy and that sucked so it made sense), she still loves her.

She made her a daylight ring, that's kinda how she knew that she wasn't going to hate her forever. That Bonnie still loves her too. If she hated her, she would have been more inclined to let her stay a night walker. Bonnie's pretty unforgiving, and she could hold grudges forever. Terry Smith stole her macaroni during arts and crafts when they were eight, and Bonnie still frowned at the girl when she saw her. Killing someone would automatically put her on her shit list. She liked to think that their love was strong enough to conquer anything. Maybe it could. Bonnie was there when she needed her, so she could return the favor.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie. I can't believe you'd rather look chalk drawings than go dress shopping with me.'<p>

"I'm not going to homecoming, I don't need a dress."

"We need to take your mind off of...things. Plus you can always use an extra dress." She pulls a black dress off the rack.

"Try this on."

"Caro..."

"Just do it. Humor me."

They both go into the dressing room and slip on their dresses. "Zip me up." Bonnie zips up the berry colored dress. Caroline steps back and stares into the mirror.

"This is it...on the first try."

"It's beautiful." Bonnie takes her hand and runs it down the material. "You should get it."

"I am...but your dress is a no. It seriously makes you look frumpy."

"Oh thanks."

"You've got a hot bod, that does nothing to show it off. Lets try again."

Three dresses later Bonnie has a beige ruched dress, which sounds better than it looks, but she's tired and has a headache.

She turned her friend toward the mirror. "You look pretty. See." She looked alright. "You should wear this. Show Jeremy what he's missing."

"I don't care about showing him what he's missing." Caroline comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her. Sits her chin on her shoulder.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" She nods her head.

"It's completely fine if you aren't...what he did to you was wrong...and I know you haven't gotten over seeing your grams..."

"I'm fine, really. I know you're here if I need to talk." She smiles a little and rubs Caro's arms. Turns around when she lets go.

"I don't really need a dress since I'm not going."

"Bonnie, it's my treat...get it."

Bonnie looks over at the blonde. "When did you get all Daddy Warbucks?"

"Well my Daddy Warbucks is feeling a little guilty about the whole torture thing...he's trying to win me over with money and gifts." Caroline says this with a air of nonchalance that grates Bonnie's nerves.

"Why are you so cool with this?" Caroline shrugs.

"Stuff happens. I'm a vampire. I can take it."

"No. That's not a good reason at all. I kinda hate your dad for doing that to you." Bonnie sees the tears start form in the corner of friend's eyes. She takes a finger and wipes away the first one. Wraps her arms around her. "Bad stuff happens to us, but that doesn't mean that you have to take it."

"I know."

"Good. If you want me to cast a spell on him...nothing serious, I can. I was looking through one of the Martin's grimoires and there's this itching spell. It doesn't last long, but it'll be uncomfortable." Caroline pulls back and wipes her eyes. Laughs.

"I mean, I don't know why anybody would need that. Maybe it's before they invented itching powder."

"Yeah, maybe...I might take you up on that offer later, but I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm supposed to be comforting you."

"We're friends, it goes both ways."

* * *

><p>Bonnie can tell that Caroline's trying to make her feel better. Make her feel like she's not alone in this, because they both know she can't talk to Elena about it.<p>

It's nice. But they've been hanging out every day and they'd moved on from talking and laughing, to sitting around in silence. It was actually getting pretty boring.

Caroline's propped up on a pillows taking turns drinking vodka straight from the bottle and dropping snack mix crumbs in her lap. She takes her foot and nudges Bonnie laying at the opposite end. "Come on. It'll be fun."

Bonnie sits up on her elbows. "I don't want to be a third wheel." She hands the bottle to her and she takes a swig and grimaces. Hands it back.

"You won't be Bon. Tyler's your friend too." Caroline's been known to embellish. She and Tyler are not exactly friends, but they're friendly, _enough._ "Pleassssse, he wants me to meet him at the Grille, and I don't want to leave you to wallow in your misery. What kind of friend would I be if I just left you thinking about Elena's little brother cheating on you with a ghost?"

"The best kind of friend there is...I completely forgot about that, thanks for reminding me."

Bonnie plops back on the bed and lets out a grunt.

"Sorry. You know it's hard for me to filter."

"Yeah I know."

"Come on."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Lunch isn't all that bad. It's a Saturday so the Grille is a little busy. Luckily Jeremy doesn't wait on their table, but Bonnie sees him and scowls.<p>

"I heard about you and Gilbert..." Bonnie throws up a hand.

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"How about this sire thing you've got going with Klaus?"

"Bonnie."

"What? I need to understand what this is."

Tyler isn't really on her radar, she doesn't check up on him, or really think about him at all. But she doesn't really trust him after this sire bond bullshit, but he's pretty well behaved so she can tolerate him. Tyler leans back in his seat. "I have to do what Klaus tells me."

"Yeah, but why?"

"I don't know. But it's not like I don't owe him."

"For killing you? You owe him loyalty for that?"

"He helped me out. Being a werewolf wasn't easy, alright? Now I don't have to change."

"But now you're dead, and you can't have kids, or a normal life. You would've changed once a month forever, but you'd have a decent life."

"You don't know. Being a witch isn't painful. I had to break every bone in my body to turn it wasn't pretty."

Bonnie's sympathetic. She understand that it was hard. She's not evil. She knows he didn't choose for Klaus to kill him, but this whole loyal servant hero worship thing is a bit much.

"I know...I just...I just really wished it wouldn't be like this."

"I would've turned twelve times a year, times like fifty, if I was lucky. I don't regret it."

"I just can't help thinking that I could've helped with the pain or something. It might not have been that bad."

"You would've done that?"

"Yeah. I mean, I kinda don't like seeing my friends in pain." Tyler smiles.

"Thanks. That's good to know."

"It's too late now...if I could've killed him..."

Caroline wraps a arm around her shoulder. "It doesn't matter. You tried. We should talk about something else."

So they talk about homecoming and school and stuff that normal teenagers would talk about.

"Tyler, you should come back to the house with us."

"Cool. I just need to stop at my house really quick."

* * *

><p>Caroline's more than a little happy that the conversation between her boyfriend and Bonnie didn't escalate into something bigger. It really could've went there.<p>

They're back in the same position they were in earlier except Caroline's polished off the snack mix, and swept all the crumbs off the bed this time. She's guzzling down vodka now.

"Caroline, slow down."

"It helps with the cravings okay. I'm nowhere near drunk." Bonnie rolls her eyes because she knows that it won't take long. Even as a vampire Caroline's a lightweight.

"Can we not talk about Klaus when Ty gets here?"

"Of course. I'm not the one who grilled him at the Grille." She giggles and Bonnie knows that she's already a little drunk.

"Yeah, well I won't bring it back up." Then the blond jumps out of the bed and runs to the door.

"Tyler lock the door."

"Is your mom on her way home?" He asks while toeing of his shoes.

"No, but still. Just in cassssssssse." Tyler looks at Bonnie while he takes a seat at the edge of the bed. Caroline's sandwiched in the middle.

"How much has she had?"

"Just that bottle." He takes it and takes a big gulp and tries to hand it to Bonnie. When she shakes her head he puts it on the nightstand.

"You've had enough."

"I'm not drunk."

"But you're tipsy. That's enough."

"Buzz killllll."

They've been laying in silence for a while when Caroline pops up. "We should play truth or dare."

"Why? It's only three of us."

"This is how she disguises being nosy."

"I'm not nosy."

"You have something you want to know, but don't want to come out and say it. Probably because it's none of your business. You are nosy."

"When you put it like that...so?"

"I've got nothing to hide. I'll play."

"Bonnie? You know you want to." She doesn't.

"Sure Caroline."

"Good. I'll go first. Tyler, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You made out with Matt's mom, how gross was that?" Bonnie laughs so hard it makes her stomach hurt.

"I don't want to play anymore."

"Answer it."

"It wasn't gross, it was good." Caroline makes gagging noises which makes Bonnie laugh harder.

"Bonnie it's your turn. Best sexual experience with little Jere Jere?" Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Care. How is it your turn if you just went?"

"My game. My rules."

"Why'd you ask me that?"

"He's Elena's little brother, and after you get over that grossness he's kind of a little hottie." She reaches for the bottle and Tyler snatches it back.

"And because everybody wants to know."

"Speak for yourself."

"I want to know, and you won't tell me any other time."

"Fine."

"Fine. And I want details, girl."

Bonnie contemplates not telling her, but Caroline has the goofiest expression on her face and it's just girl talk, which they haven't had in forever and it everything seems so _normal, w_ell it would be if Tyler wasn't there. And even though she's still mad at Jeremy, this is relatively tame compared to the stuff she usually asks, so Bonnie sits up and is about to whisper in her ear, when she realized that he'll hear her anyway.

"Come on spill."

"It was a few days after the sixties dance, when I was locked up in the witches house... I don't know...we were...he kept asking me to..."

"Spit it out."

"Shut up Caroline. I'm trying to." She takes a deep breath. "He basically begged me to..."

"Begging's hot, I'm liking this already." Bonnie shoots her a look and Caroline pretends to zip her lips. It doesn't matter because they all know she'll open them back up as soon as she thinks of something.

"Hewentdownonme."

Unzipped."_And that was it?_"

"Yeah. I'm sorry if it wasn't up to your standards of kink. It was the first time anybody did it."

Caroline nods her head. "OHHHHH. Well was it good?" Bonnie ducks her head and smiles. Then she stops that as soon as she remembers that she's mad at Jeremy. She ends up smiling again.

"It was really good."

"Is he enthusiastic or like he's just really got the technique down?" The longer they talk about it, the warmer Bonnie's face gets.

"Caroline. You got your answer, you're embarrassing her."

"I wanted to know details. Why are you guys acting like this is such a big deal. I'll tell you about Tyler if it makes you feel any better."

"Oh god. It won't."

"They've probably got the same moves, you know since Vicki trained them." Caroline has this problem of saying things that she should keep inside. She's told it's one of her least endearing traits, but she likes to think of it as one of her charms. People like when you say what's on your mind.

"Caroline. Shutttttttt up."

"Whatever. I'm done. Ty it's your turn." It's not like Bonnie actually wants a turn, but how rude was it to skip over her.

"Bonnie. Truth or Dare?'

"Dare." She can only take so many truths.

"I dare you to kiss Caroline, with tongue." The girls both groan.

"I should've known. That's not even interesting. Do boys ever think of anything else?"

"Nope. Are you gonna do it?"

Bonnie and Caroline had kissed a total of six times. All six times were at Judy Fell's house parties. Four times while playing truth or dare, the others during spin the bottle. It stopped being an issue after the second one.

Bonnie doesn't go around kissing girls besides Caroline, and it was only those half a dozen times. Not that she's against it, because lips are lips, and it's none of her business who you choose to kiss, but she tends to put her mouth on boy mouths. But the vampire has really soft lips, she uses this expensive lip scrub, and it's her best friend so it's not even _that _weird. She can also admit that it's a little bit fun.

Bonnie sits all the way up, and when she's a lot closer than she expected. Caroline closes the gap and licks the outside of her lips, which makes Bonnie pull back and laugh. "What was that?"

"I don't know." She smiles and does it again; this time they both laugh. Finally, she leans in to press her lips against hers. Bonnie does this little closed mouth moan, that vibrates against her lips and makes her giggle.

Bonnie moves her hands to the vampire's neck and deepens the kiss. Rubs her tongue against her friends. Her mouth is warm. Eager. She's not expecting to have Caroline lay back and pull her on top, but it's nice. She enjoys the feeling of a soft body underneath her, as opposed to the the rock of muscle she's accustomed to, but when the blonde flips her over she likes that even more.

Usually they kiss for a few seconds and that's it. There's nothing different from this time than any other time. They've always had an audience. It's never been something that they'd just done on there own, but it's different. Maybe it's the enthusiasm, or how she kept making these small little sighs of approval. Or maybe it's the way Bonnie's moved her hands to her waist and started rocking her against her leg. That's different too, and probably not a conscious effort.

She knows when you're making out with someone you kinda zone out. It's nothing but lips and tongues and hands everywhere and Bonnie will probably really be embarrassed about it later. She's really into it now though, so she won't kill the mood by bringing it up.

Care probably won't feel that weird about it afterwards, because as much as she loves boys, _and god Caroline loves boys_, Bonnie's hot and she loves her too.

Eventually she pulls back to let her breathe and looks at her face. Bonnie's panting, but there's a smile painted on her lips and her eyes are mostly pupil, which is something Caroline would have never noticed before she was turned. Being a vamp has made it easier to notice things like that. Things like the fast thumping of Bonnie's heartbeat. Things like the scent of Bonnie's body spray and soap which was prominent before, but now plays background to the perfume wafting from between her legs. Things that make her wonder how different it would be if she could sense these things during the previous six kisses.

When she tries to back away a little bit more, Bonnie moves a hand back to her neck. "More?" Caroline mirrors her smile, nods her head, and lets Bonnie pull her back down to her mouth. Their legs are still scissored, the witch's still pressed against her center, and when she starts to grind against it harder she realizes she can get off like this. It's clear that it's okay, so what's wrong with an orgasm amongst friends. _Nothing._

* * *

><p>Bonnie doesn't know what this is or how far it'll go. She's never really thought about being with a girl, like this, but if it feels this good with clothes on, she gets the appeal.<p>

Caroline's started rocking with a purpose, and Bonnie's thrilled. Sometimes kissing isn't enough. She didn't know how to put in words what she wanted, but every little motion against her damp panties sends little jolts throughout her body and that's what she needed. She palms her ass and squeezes.

Pulls her against her harder. She's rewarded with dual whimpers.

Her eyes pop open when Caroline sits up leaving her mouth unoccupied. She's just about to ask her did she do something wrong, she doesn't know the protocol, but Caroline's eyes slam shut and moves her hands to fist the cotton of Bonnie's dress. _"God, Bon."_ And then rides her leg until she's shaking and trembling and _she looks beautiful._ Lips parted. Hair curtained around them. Bonnie makes a mental note: girls are like a million times prettier when they come.

* * *

><p>Okay, she's a little bit embarrassed. It's not like you plan to show your best friend your O-face. She opens her eyes slow. Looks down to see that Bonnie's still got a grin on her face, and that makes her feel better about it. She gives her lips a peck. "Do you want me to help you...you—"<p>

"_Yeah...please."_ Bonnie's sounds needy and breathy and _sexy_. And this the first time she's ever though that. So she runs her palm down her breast and squeezes lightly. When she makes a barely audible gasp (even for her ears) that's sexier. But when Caroline pushes up her dress and slides a hand down her soiled panties and her bestie jerks and moans, that's probably the sexiest thing ever.

Caroline swirls the bud around on the pad of her fingers. Picks up the pace when Bonnie moans a_ faster_ followed by a couple_ just like thats. _It doesn't take long until she's riding her hand. Mouth open. Her head tilted back exposing her pretty long neck that Caroline has to look away from, because she's changed her mind on what's the sexiest thing ever is and it's this. She's still a vampire, and the need to sink into the skin multiplies how pretty her neck actually is. She's fed recently, so it's a little bit easier, but still the girl's got a nice neck.

A shaky laugh signals the end of her climax. She sits up on her elbows. "We should've done this before."

"Definitely." They both laugh until Caroline pushes her back down and kisses her again. Bonnie wraps her arms around her waist and they lay there. Smiling. Caroline nuzzles her face into the side of her neck and kisses it. "I can't believe we did that." Bonnie inhales.

"I can't believe your hair smells this good. What is that?" Caroline chuckles.

"My dad's boyfriend gave me like six bottles of this expensive shampoo for Christmas. At first I was offended because giving people personal hygiene stuff is like basically saying that they're dirty. Like here take this and wash your greasy hair. But it makes my hair extra shiny, so I guess he knew what he was talking about...I could give you a bottle "

"Yeah—" She's interrupted by Tyler, who she'd completely forgotten was in the room. Completely forgotten was the reason for he kiss. Yet ,she completely wants him to go away.

They both turn their heads to look at him propped on an arm, watching them. "You guys just ruined pretty much the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"You ruined the mood?"

"You were talking about shampoo."

"We were having a moment." Caroline rolls on her back to the center of the bed and looks at Bonnie."That was pretty hot wasn't it?"

"Yeah." The she turns to Tyler. "Don't go telling everybody about this." She softens her voice and looks at Caroline. "I'm ashamed or anything, you know that right?"

"I do... but we kinda don't need anybody all in our business. And it's not like I'm gonna tell Elena. Can you imagine the lecture we'll get?"

"Can you imagine her face?" They both scrunch their eyebrows up and stare at each other. Bonnie laughs first. "So don't go telling everybody."

"Who would I tell?"

"Klaus." The girls both look at each other and smile.

"Why would I tell Klaus this?"

"I don't know. You're basically his bitch. He could ask you to jump off a cliff, and you'd do it." Tyler gives her a look that almost makes her scared of him. Almost.

"I told you I have to Bonnie."

"Whatever, just don't tell anybody that can't compel you."

Bonnie lays back down and stares at the ceiling.

"I don't know why you're acting like I can't keep a secret. I never told anybody about—" Bonnie gives Tyler a look.

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"It's too late for nothing. I want to know."

"This is why I think you can't keep secrets."

"What's the big secret?"

"You never told her?"

"No."

"Told me what?"

"You didn't tell anybody? Not even Matt?"

"Nope."

"Stop ignoring me. Tell me what?"

"That me and Bonnie had sex." Which makes Bonnie give him the stinkiest stink eye she can manage.

Caroline whips her head so hard Bonnie and Tyler both cringe. "What? You and Bonnie?" She turns her attention to her best friend.

Bonnie shrugs. "Um, yeah."

"Um, yeah? That's all you have to say? When? Where was I?"

Tyler kept this a secret for years. Why couldn't he keep it for a few more? Bonnie would've told Care eventually, when they broke up, but Caroline doesn't take being left out of the loop well.

"The summer before sophomore year. I think you were at your Dad's."

She sits there and does some calculating._ If Bonnie was with Tyler before we were sophomores that means she was fourteen_. "Oh my god, you hussy. FOURTEEN? We were like babies at fourteen... you lost your virginity before me...like wayyyyy before me... so he was your first?"

"You were a virgin?" Tyler's voice gets a little high and screechy and if this weren't so awkward Bonnie would laugh. She also doesn't really want to look at Tyler, she feels like handing out aneurysms, but she does anyway. "Yeah... I mean, couldn't you tell?" She laughs dryly at the end. The whole thing was pretty embarrassing.

"I mean you could've did anything and I would've thought it was good." Bonnie turns her head and smiles a little. But only a little.

"Let me get this straight. My best friend and my boyfriend were each others first...and neither one of them thought to tell me."

"It's not like we talk about it right? I haven't thought about it in years."

"Yeah, me neither. Me and Tyler don't even talk, so why would I think about it?" Caroline sits up and crosses her legs.

"Did you tell Elena?"

"Definitely not."

"So I'm the first to know?" Bonnie and Tyler both nod.

"God, all my friends have been with my boyfriends. Can I get somebody of my own?" Bonnie places a hand on Caroline's knee. "Tyler is all your own. We didn't date or anything. It was just sex."

"Yeah. No big deal, no offense Bonnie."

"None taken." If she would've planned it out, she wouldn't have even considered him. Caroline stops frowning and puts a smile on her face.

"I want details." There's a collective groan.

"You don't."

"I do. Just tell me. You owe me this much, after keeping such a big secret from me."

They both wait for the other to start talking. Eventually Tyler does. "It was on my birthday. And we were by the swimming hole. And it was getting dark so we were supposed to be heading back to the house...and Bonnie had wandered off kinda far... what were you doing?"

"I was bored, and Care and Elena weren't there. I didn't have anybody to talk to..I was trying to waste time until my dad picked me up."

"Oh...well, I went to go get her, and she kissed me and we had sex."

"No. Don't say it like that. I kissed you because you said," Bonnie deepens her voice. "Bonnie you gonna give me a birthday kiss before we leave?' and I said sure because I had nothing better to do. And I kissed you and it was kinda nice. Then you stuck your tongue down my throat and grabbed my ass."

"That's not how it went." Caroline shakes her head.

"That sounds like something you would do Ty... but that's not explaining anything. How did you end up in her vagina?"

"God, Care." Caroline shrugs.

"Anyway, Darren Thompson's older brother was supposed to be watching us, but he was sitting in his truck throwing back beers most of the time. But he came out and said that we should be going to the house, but we were making out and didn't hear him. So he walked over to us and started laughing...then he patted me on the back and asked if I wanted to use his car."

"And neither one of us could drive, so I was confused on what we were supposed to be doing and he says "so you can fuck, there's rubbers in the glove compartment."

"Which was really disgusting thinking back on it."

"So you guys were like yeah, let's fuck."

Bonnie shrugs. "I was like 'if you want to I guess', I thought it'd be fun."

"Was it?" Bonnie and Tyler look at each other and laugh.

"It was horrible."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I would. It was so weird. I tied the knots in my bikini bottom too tight, you know so they wouldn't fall off, and I couldn't get out of them. Once we get them off, Tyler goes, 'I didn't know there'd be hair,' which made me self conscious and I almost punched him in the face."

"Sorry. I mean I didn't know... porn...my bad. So then she says, _'I didn't know it'd be so small'_, and we know what a lie that was." His face forms this creepy little smile aimed at Caroline and Bonnie's only a little disgusted. "Then I stuck it in and that's the end."

"Literally. That was it. And it hurt and I was just laying there listening to the radio,_ like is this it..."_

"Then she starts singing and snapping her fingers..._ burning up for you baby.._.I take back what I said, it was horrible." They all chuckle at that.

"I just remember thinking how lame it was that I lost my virginity while the Jonas brothers sang in the background, to Tyler "Assface" Lockwood." This sets the girls into a fit of giggles. "Assface, you guys called me assface?" "Oh yeahhhhhh... we totally did."

"Why?"

"You were an asshole, we hated you."

"Then why'd you come to my party?"

"I was bored." She shrugs.

"Assface though?"

"It wasn't one our best, we were fourteen."

"What happened next?"

"We got dressed and rode back to the house. Then my dad picked me up."

"That's it?"

"Until the next day, when she showed up at my door."

"TYLERRRRR."

"What? I thought we were sharing."

"I'm confused...so you went back... why?"

"Because I knew it wasn't supposed to suck. And I thought we did it wrong."

"So you did it again."

"A few times."

"A few times... as in like three or like thirty?"

"It was definitely less than ten more than three." Caroline's eyes almost pop out of her head.

"So why'd you stop?"

"You guys came back from vacation, and Tyler moved on to Vicki."

"This is unbelievable... I would have never guessed."

"Good. You weren't supposed to."

"So it's my turn again?" Bonnie looks down at herself, clearly she isn't invisible.

"Why do you keep skipping me?"

"Do you want a turn?" She really doesn't. If Bonnie wants to know something bad enough, she'll ask flat out. She doesn't a game to be nosy.

"I knew you didn't. Tyler. Truth or Dare?"

"I dare you to kiss Bonnie."

"What?"

"We did. So do you."

"Caroline." Bonnie's just sitting there. Her life is gets weirder every second.

"What's the problem?"

"You hate Rebekah even talking to me, but you want your best friend to kiss me?"

"Rebekah... it's not the same thing. I'm trying to orchestrate a threesome here, and you guys are just being difficult."

Bonnie pops up. "You're what?"

"We _hooked up_...you guys _hooked up_, it's the next step." Bonnie's always questioned Caroline's logic. Always.

"How does that make sense?"

"Girl likes boy, boy likes girl, sex. That's me and Tyler. Girl likes girl, sex. That's me and you. Girls has sex with boy at fourteen, then her best friend dates boy, then they all have sex."

"That makes no sense."

"Look, we're young, dumb, f—"

"Don't finish that."

"I'm just saying that we should. It could be like a big fuck you to Jeremy..." She takes a look at her friends face. "Or not, or it could just be fun. Really fun. And Tyler's really good at giving head...so—" God that's not supposed to make her tingle between her legs, but it does.

"I'll do it."

"You don't have to." But she can tell that he really does want to. Not that his opinion means all that much to her. It's just Tyler.

"No. I've done stupider things when I was bored." _Like had sex with you._

"Like that time we—" She stops Caroline before she can finish because she really can't stand the thought of anything else she's done being brought to light.

"Let's just do it, alright."

* * *

><p>Her hands are wrapped around his back. His cool lips mouthing her shoulder. <em>It's good.<em> But when they're face to face, all Bonnie can do is impose fifteen year old Tyler's face on eighteen year old Tyler. When she closes her eyes she can imagine hime panting and grunting, and being assface like and it's killing the mood.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bennett."

"Lockwood." Caroline leans over and whispers in his ear. Then he's sliding down her body, with Caroline pushing his head down. And when all she can see is the top of his head, he starts administering wet, swarming, sloppy dog like, _wolf like,_ licks to her pussy. _OH. "Oh."_

"He's good right?" Bonnie just nods her head and inhales.

He pulls back to look up at her, "I didn't think there be hair." She laughs and slaps his shoulder, but he's back at it and her hand grabs at the skin there. "_Feels so good._" Tyler wraps his arms around her legs and flips them so fast, it reinforces that he's not human anymore.

She looks down and all she can see is his eyes staring up at her. She tries to raise up just a little, but he keeps pulling her down.

"I feel like I'm suffocating you." He starts to hum into her, which she supposes is some kind of answer. But it just feels good.

"He doesn't have to breathe." Which doesn't do much to ease her illegitimate worry. "Just enjoy it."

Eventually she does. Eventually, she's riding his face with him holding her close to his mouth. Eventually she's coming. Quaking and trembling.

She's slumped over when Tyler picks her up and deposits her on his lap. "This way you can do it how you like it." So she does.

* * *

><p>She's on the other side of the bed watching them, left hand pinching a nipple. Legs spread. Right hand dancing between them. Bonnie's eyes alternate between looking there and at her chest. Caroline isn't top heavy and she's always had issues with that, but Bonnie thinks big boobs are overrated. And Care has just enough for a handful, and they're perfect. If she's being real honest with herself all boobs are perfect.<p>

Tyler's voice is husky when he tells the blond it's her turn. She doesn't stop her movement, just shakes her head. "I wanna watch."

He places his hands on her hips, not guiding her, just resting them there. She runs her hands down his hard chest. She digs her nails down deep into his skin and pinches the brown pebbles. He hisses.

"Good?"

"Yeah."

She picks up a moderate pace. Hips churning. Eyes closed. Laugh bubbling in her throat. "This isn't horrible."

"It isn't." She leans down to pull his bottom lip into her mouth and his hands move down to grasp the globes of flesh . "You're so _fucking_ hot." No matter what, Tyler's still Tyler. Hybrid or human, he's still not whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "Tell me what you want Bennett."

Bonnie flips them, she doesn't have super strength, but it doesn't really take that much. _"Fuck me."_ She never spoke like this to Jeremy, but again this is Tyler.

She cradles the weight of him between her legs. Strokes his back while he strokes her. She's surprised when he takes a leg and throws it over his shoulder. Angles his pelvis to slide against her pearl on every churn._ It's heavenly. "Tyler."_ She's even more surprised when her legs start to shake and she spends.

* * *

><p>"It's gross."<p>

"Yeah. But it's hot."

She rears upon her elbows. "You've done this before?"

"Um...no, not like I need a manual. I'll just lick it out." Which makes Bonnie slam her parted thighs. She looks over at Tyler for help, which is no use because he looks like his face'll crack if he grins any wider.

Caroline pulls her legs apart and kisses the inside of her thighs. "Just relax."

* * *

><p>"See it wasn't that bad."<p>

"It wasn't."

* * *

><p>Caroline's had sex with Tyler like a million times. Not literally a million, but a lot. But every time he does, she thinks it can't get any better, and it always does.<p>

Whenever they do it doggystyle she makes a wolf joke. But they never really go over all that well, and she's sure that since Bonnie's here it'll be a bigger flop than usual. So she doesn't make one. She still thinks they're appropriate for the situation.

It's silent beside the hard smacks of skin against skin, and the thumping of the witch's pluse. _"So fuckingggg good." _She can feel Bonnie eyes on her, and that's a kink she didn't really know she had. She likes being watched. She likes being watched a lot. Had she known, she could've been sitting in on all their sex sessions. Well, _maybe not all_, occasionally it gets kinda wild.

He's picked a brutal rhythm. It's fast, but controlled. She can tell that Tyler's fed recently. He's super focused and attentive and _enough. _She drops her head to the mattress and takes it. _ It's always best after he's fed._

She can also tell he was holding back with Bonnie, which she's thankful for, because she's tiny and breakable and human. If he hurt her, she'd surely hurt him. Sometimes Bon has a migraine now, think later mentality and she's glad it didn't come to that.

"Fuck. I can't— I'm about to come again."

"Do it."

* * *

><p>She watches them rut and hump and grind. Watches Tyler's back arch up like a cat with it's hackles raised. Hears him growl out his completion. And while it's loud and scary, it's sexy.<p>

"I mean...I can do...I can—"

"Yes."

"You don't know what I was about to say."

"Doesn't matter, yes."

* * *

><p>Bonnie had never seen one up close. Of course she'd seen them in books, and her own in the mirror, but this was different.<p>

It was puffy, and swollen. Gave off a particular funk of sex, which was to be expected, but it was this wasn't a bad smell. A heady, musky aroma, that Bonnie found particularly pleasant.

"I don't know what to do." She looks over at Tyler. He forms his index and middle finger into a v. Licks the air between it. She rolls her eyes.

"That doesn't help me."

"Just flick your tongue over the clit...you do know what that is?"

"Don't insult me."

"I'll like anything you do. Just do something." Hesitantly, she rubs the tip of the muscle over the bud. When Caroline sighs she does it again. "She likes soft licks."

"What?"

"Just do what you were doing. It doesn't take a lot." So she goes back to these small little flicks. Caroline starts to writhe. _"Bonnie__—__"_

"You can finger her while you're doing it." She takes one finger and probes her whole. She's wet, and squishy and nips at the digit. "You can add another one." The vampire's whimpering, but Bonnie feels uncomfortable that she's treating her like some kind of experiment.

"_Help me." _ She's awkward at it, and Tyler leans over to show her.

"Buddy system. Tag team. I like it." Caroline has this way of making stuff funnier than it should be.

* * *

><p>It's a pretty odd dual effort. They keep laughing, and bumping heads, and Tyler ends up doing most of the work. When Caroline seizes up and pulls him closer to her, Bonnie doesn't take offense. She just moves to the and lets him take over.<p>

"A for effort. Bon. A for effort"

* * *

><p>They lay there until Bonnie sat up against the pillows and pulled Caroline against her chest. Her hands cupping her breast; absentmindely thumbing her nipples. They waited for Tyler to get hard again. You know <em>hybrid perk<em>, but when he does they all realize that they're tired.

Caroline urges him to touch himself. _ Let us watch you. _He takes a big palm and spits into it. Strokes his length languidly, lazily and bites his lip. He's putting on a show for them. He never really liked having that much attention on him. But since he became a hybrid, he's different. Cockier even, it's usually unattractive, but now that he's hamming it up for the girls, it's cute.

She can hear Bonnie's breathing hitch when he slides his hand up to the crown of his dick and focuses his movements there. Knowing that she's getting off on this too makes it that much hotter.

When he starts jerking up into his palm, eyes closed, nose scrunched, Bonnie's heartbeat speeds up. Her breathe hitches again when his toes curl and he cries out, spurting thick globs of jizz his stomach. When his muscles relax, she can feel Bonnie start to too.

She scoops the spunk onto her fingers. Brings them to her mouth, but Bonnie takes them into to hers. After she's cleaned the digits, she leans in to kiss her and she can still taste Tyler on her tongue.

Tyler's in the background rambling about something. He really does know how to ruin moments. "What are you saying?"

"If I take a nap, I'm scared that I'll miss something."

"We can all take a nap then." Then Caroline crawls over him and cuddles up to his side. He looks over at the witch. "Come on you too." She smiles her crooked little smile and snuggles up to his other side.

"You're not that bad Bennett...and I'm not just saying that because you just sucked my come off my girlfriend's fingers." Caroline rolls her eyes before Bonnie can.

"Best compliment I've ever gotten."

Bonnie caresses her face. "This was fun."

"I told you."

The last thing Caroline does before she falls asleep is link her fingers with her best friend's."

* * *

><p>Bonnie wakes up to her face nuzzled in Tyler's armpit. She raises her head to look around. The streetlights are casting shadows all around the room. They hadn't been sleep for that long, well she doesn't think they had.<p>

They're still naked, not that she'd think they'd magically get dressed, but it's still a little shocking. Tyler's got one arm across his chest. His flaccid dick nestled in a dark patch of hair. Smile on his face.

Caroline's moved to her back, mouth open, legs spread. Bonnie tries not to look but her eyes automatically go to her sex. Bonnie has the urge to touch her there, but that's weird so she moves her eyes up and when she arrives at the face Caroline's staring back at her. _Busted._

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Come here." So she climbs over Tyler, only before Caroline pushes him out the way.

"Care."

"He's not gonna wake up." She positions herself between her legs. Leans down to kiss her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." But Bonnie puts a finger to her lips anyway. Signals her to not speak.

* * *

><p>This time they'll have no audience. <em>Just them<em>. This time she takes time to sprinkle kisses along her collarbone. Takes a few seconds to suckle at her nipples. She takes time out to berate her when her moans get too loud. _Even though she loves it._

She leaves small little love bites on her stomach. Not hard enough to last more than a few seconds, but enough for her to feel them.

Finally, she parts her folds with her fingers and slides them up and down the slit. _"That feels good." _ She leans down and licks. Tries to remember all the stuff Tyler told her. Swipes the wet muscle across her nub in fast little flicks like hummingbird wings._ "Bon..." _

She knows the art of cunnilingus isn't something she'll master after one day, it's way harder than going down on men. She still hadn't mastered that, but it came pretty easy because boys are pretty easy.

But if her moans were any indication of anything, Bonnie wasn't doing a horrible job. And when Caroline's fingers tangle in her hair and pushes her face deeper into her she knows she's done good. _"Please, please, please...stay right there..." _

Bonnie has to pry her Caroline's legs away from her head. "I'm human Care."

"Sorry." Then they burst out into giggles.

"Shhhhh."

"He's not gonna wake up, I swear. For somebody with supernatural hearing, he hears nothing...lay back so I can do you."

* * *

><p>Caroline's got that whole not breathing thing puts her at an advantage. Plus she can listen to her heartbeat, her gasps. The variations in her breathing. How fragrant she becomes the more she's turned on. And completely external stuff like the sound of fabrics rubbing together when she grabs the sheets. She's better at it than the witch. Not that she needs to one up her on anything. It's still nice though.<p>

Bonnie likes to slurped, which she tells her, and that catapults them into giggles. She doesn't know what it is, but everything seems so funny now. Sex makes things lighter. Not all the time, but she hasn't seen Bonnie this happy in weeks, and that's nice too.

"I'm going above and beyond the duties of friendship here." Bonnie laughs.

"You're the best." _She knows._

* * *

><p>Her head is pillowed on Caroline's chest. She blows cool air on a bud, just to see it harden.<p>

"Boobs are amazing."

"Right? I mean everybody likes them."

"Yep." Bonnie looks up at Caroline.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm too tired for a dare." Good, because she didn't have one.

"Are we gonna be cool after this? I mean..."

"Of course. We've gotten through bigger stuff than this, or did you forget that I'm a vampire?" She chuckles and lays her head back down.

"I just don't want us to weird again."

"We won't. I love you and you love me right?"

"You know that I love you."

"Good. Then we'll be fine. "

"If I break up with Tyler and you don't get back together with Jeremy we should totally run away together."

"Where would we go?"

"Florida. I was gonna say New York, but it gets cold there, so Miami."

"I can picture that."

"Ooh we could get a cool car and just road trip. We'll be like Thelma and Louise."

"They kill themselves at the end, Care."

"Well we won't do that... and we can be like bad ass vampire hunters, way better than Ric, because he's best friends with a vampire. So he's clearly doing it wrong."

"You're a vampire."

"Yeah I know, but I'm just don't understand why he's Damon's friend. But we can demon hunt in our cool car... and we'll get matching tattoos with each other names."

Bonnie laughs. "Why would we do that?"

"Because we're gonna be each other bitches. Not in a prison bitch kinda way, but in a feminist-y girl power reclaiming of the word, kinda way."

She laughs again. "Okay, Caroline."

"We can get one of those bumper stickers that says 'we're here, and we're queer'...because we're gonna have lots of sex, and we love each other, and i'm pretty sure that's lezzie territory..."

"We're not putting a bumper sticker on our car."

"What about a decorative license plate? They're tacky without being too tacky..."

"I guess we can do that."

"Let's move on to more important business, I'm not calling you my partner. I don't really like that."

"Me neither. I like girlfriend, but then that makes it seem like we're just friends."

"Lovers. We'll tell people we're lovers. Bad ass supernatural lesbian lovers."

"Got it...can we get leather jackets too? We'll need leather jackets."

"Yeah...and plaid shirts... it'll be our uniform."

"With boots..."

"That goes without saying. We always have the best plans." They both laugh, because they know how much of a lie that is.

"But if that doesn't happen we'll still be best friends, forever."

"Yeah. Forever." Neither bring up that forever is literal for Caroline.

* * *

><p>Bonnie starts gets dressed first. "My dad is expecting me home by nine."<p>

"Well my mom is probably on her way home right now." Tyler's slipping on his shirt when Bonnie's sliding on her shoes. "Let me walk you guys out."

Caroline kisses Tyler and it makes Bonnie feel...weird. A little jealous, but it's a little hot. Considering that their kisses used to make her gag, a lot hot.

Bonnie's surprised when she pulls her into a kiss. Rests her forehead against hers when they're done. She smiles. Caroline mirrors it. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay."

She looks at Tyler and shrugs. Then she leans in to peck his lips. "You can do better than that." She laughs and throws her arms around his neck. Opens his mouth with her tongue. Flicks the roof of his mouth with it.

"Well what do we have here? A witch, a vampire,and a hybrid. Sounds like a bedtime story." Damon stomps up the steps to the porch. They collectively groan.

He takes a dramatic inhale. "A kinky bedtime story." _Go away._

"Why are you here?"

"Your mom needs to talk to me, council business. She told me to meet her here."

"I'll call you later Care. Bonnie." Tyler glares at the eldest Salvatore and walks down the steps to his car.

"Hope I didn't ruin the mood." Caroline crosses her arms. Bonnie starts walking towards her car but Damon throws his body in front of her.

"I should be getting home." He stands there.

"Move."

"I never would've guessed you'd be into that. You learn something new everyday."

"Move." He stays there. She contemplates if she should set him on fire, or go with the aneurysms, but eventually she decides on neither. "Could you please get out of the way?" He smirks.

"_So polite_. If I knew all you need was somebody to _dine on the vagine_ to get you to be nice to me, I'd would've gotten somebody on job." When she lights his shirt sleeves on fire, she doesn't feel bad that she gets carried away.

"You're gross."

But he's laughing. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She believes him, he'd rather have something to hold over their heads.

He's still patting out flames when she's pulled off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I write other stuff when I have writers block, and I wrote this while I had writers block, so the quality of this is questionable. **

**I just thought they'd be pretty together.**


End file.
